


Hijack Smut Week

by Kingshadow486



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Anal Penetration, Hijack Smut Week 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshadow486/pseuds/Kingshadow486
Summary: Day's 1, 2, and 5 are written here. The only underage one is day 2.





	1. "How Far Does That Tattoo Go?"

            The sound of his phone ringing woke Hiccup from his peaceful Saturday morning, yet barely at that. A hand reached out from under the mass of blankets and searched for his phone on the nightstand, quickly pulling it back. As he looked at the caller ID he sighed before answering.

            “What is it, Jack? You know I only get to sleep in on Saturday…” He mumbled tiredly, still on the verge of falling back asleep.

            “I know and I’m sorry but this is really important so I had to call you. Remember how I said I wanted to get a really big tattoo?” The excited question caused Hiccup to groan slightly and sit up.

            “Yeah? I also remember it costing a ton of money and time?” Between the two of them, Hiccup held all the reason and impulse control. Unfortunately for him, Jack didn’t live with him.

            “Yeah! Well…I’ve been saving up for it, and I have enough! Plus, I have time off now to actually get it done so…I’m going to.” That made Hiccup wake up fully. Jack sounded overly excited, but that didn’t keep the brunet from worrying.

            “Wait, going to? As in right now going to? Didn’t you say it would take days to finish??” The laugh that came through the line didn’t exactly inspire comfort in Hiccup, since it was coming from his boyfriend of all people.

            “Aster is going to do it for me, and he said I can stay at his apartment over the weekend so it’ll take less time. Plus, I get a discount since I’m such an amazing guy.” Hiccup could hear the grin on Jack’s face and he finally relaxed. He’d thought it out, for once. Besides, he was interested in what the tattoo was going to actually be.

            “All right, just be careful. You can call me whenever you need, and you should definitely come over when it’s finished so I can see. Or help you with the pain. Love you.”

            “Fine, _mom_ , I will. Love ya, see you later!” Jack hung up quickly and left Hiccup to his day. Hiccup would try not to worry too much about Jack. If it was as big as he boasted he hoped he could handle sitting there with a needle on him for that long. What Jack didn’t know was that Hiccup has his own tattoo, but since they never had sex with how busy they got, it never came up.

            Jack headed to Aster’s apartment right after he finished his call with Hiccup, a grin on his face. He knew the Australian was going to enjoy watching Jack at least squirm, but it was worth it. Hiccup was in for quite the surprise. When Jack got to Aster’s apartment, his nerves began to get to him. Aster noticed right away.

            “Hey mate, you knew what you signed up for when you pitched this idea to me.” Smug as ever, he lead Jack into his makeshift tattoo parlor.

            “All right, clothes off. Tryin’ to take them off during the whole thing will just make it harder.” Even though this was planned, Jack couldn’t help but blush as he stripped. He was good friends with Aster and all; they appreciated each other’s looks, but with just him naked it seemed unfair.

            “Don’t go feelin’ me up, all right? Hiccup would kill you.” He muttered and sat in the chair, his cheeks staying a light red. Aster could only chuckle as he grabbed the needle.

            “By the time I get down there, you won’t be able to feel anything but the pain of the needle. I’ll only let you pussy out for a break when I get to your thighs, all right? The rest you better sit tight else I’m gonna fuck up.” Jack could only nod as he closed his eyes, waiting for the first sting.

            It wasn’t the easiest ride, especially when Aster started on his thigh. In fact, it didn’t hurt too much when it was on his arm and body. His face, neck, and thigh hurt like hell, but the rest could have been worse. As tough as Aster was to him, he knew how to deal with Jack when he tried to hide his pain so his sleepover went well. He’d texted Hiccup when they took breaks to eat or rest a little, knowing he would be on edge the entire time. To Hiccup’s surprise, however, Jack saved up sick time to stay home Monday and Tuesday to “make sure it was ready.” That upped Hiccup’s nerves a fair bit, fearing the worst. Jack made sure to reassure him that it was fine, that he just wanted to make sure it looked perfect for Hiccup to see.

            “You sure you don’t want me to come over to you? I can be there in no time, I swear.” Hiccup was excited to see what the tattoo was, but he was still worried ever so slightly. Well, as slightly as pacing in his apartment could be. Even Toothless had gotten fed up with his worrying, opting to sleep on Hiccup’s pillow.

            “Hiccup, I’m not dying. I’m already on my way, don’t worry. I’ll see you soon.” With that Jack hung up and continued walking towards Hiccup’s apartment complex. Within ten minutes he knocked on Hiccup’s door, grinning when the door flew open.

            “Jack!” He looked at him and tilted his head. Nothing looked different; same jacket and pants, same sneakers, same smug-ass grin, wait.

            “Snowflakes? On your eye?? How did that take two days?” Jack chuckled at the reaction and stepped inside, making sure to close the door behind him.

            “It’s not just on my eye, you doof. I think you’ll just have to undress me to see it all~” Jack’s grin turned into a sly smirk as he sat on the couch. Hiccup’s cheeks turned a light pink as he swallowed hard. They’d never done anything sexual, but now that they were both free…

            “How far does that tattoo go?” (Aaaaand roll credits) Hiccup asked and stepped closer, looking over Jack’s body. He loved Jack plenty, but it’s not like having a boyfriend that’s pure eye-candy hurt either.

            “It ends at-wait, no! You have to do it yourself.” He almost pouted at the fact he was so eager to answer his question after making it seem sexy. Hiccup chuckled a bit and leaned forward, kissing Jack deeply as one hand rested on his shoulder while the other settled on his thigh.

            “I bet you’re not wearing a shirt under your hoodie.” Hiccup almost whispered in a tone deeper than usual, making Jack’s cheeks flare red. Hiccup could read people, or at least, Jack, far too easily. Before he could respond however, the lower hand trailed up and felt over Jack’s chest. The albino shivered at the warmth of his hands and closed one eye. Who knew Hiccup had a sexy switch?

            “If it’s still too sensitive just let me know.” With that, Hiccup pulled Jack’s hoodie off and froze at the sight. Jack was well built since Aster always dragged him to the gym, but it was the tattoo that really stopped him in his tracks. The snowflakes on the side of his eye trailed down the back of his neck, across his chest, spiralled down around his body, then disappeared below the waist of his jeans. At his chest, they split off and spun down his arm as well. Hiccup already thought he was beautiful but this was astounding.

            “Does it look bad?” Jack asked, bothered by the almost minute of silence. When he spoke, Hiccup blinked then shook his head quickly.

            “N-no, no! It looks amazing! I see why it took so long to do, and it keeps going. Really sexy, actually…” He mumbled the last part and kissed him again. Jack felt relief wash over him and smiled into the kiss.

            “Good! It did hurt like a bitch in places, but I think it’s worth…it…” He trailed off as the brunet kissed down his neck and chest, following the tattoo. Hiccup had to admit, Aster did an amazing job. He could only image how much Jack would have been squirming in his seat.

            “D-damn, Hic, I guess you really like it, huh?” Jack wasn’t one to get flustered, but the closer Hiccup’s mouth got to his crotch his mettle quickly faded. Just as Jack shut his eyes, a chuckle from the other male made his eyes shoot open.

            “You’re so excited, Jack. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think it was my dashing looks.” Jack’s cheeks turned a shade darker but he couldn’t help but smile. Hiccup then set on pulling Jack’s shoes and socks off, setting them to the side in a neat, not-so-neat pile. Then he pulled his pants off to freeze again. No boxers for a start, which actually surprised him. On top of that, the snowflakes appeared from inside his thigh and spun around his leg until ending on top of his foot. The longer he stared the deeper Jack’s blush became. With a swift shove, Jack was sitting on the couch but Hiccup continued to just stare. The pause became too long so Jack decided to run a hand through Hiccup’s hair.

            “Gonna keep me waiting? You pointed out how excited I am, after all.” That was all it took to snap Hiccup out of his trance and focus on the bigger prize. Jack’s member, standing straight up at what he figured as six, maybe six and a half inches. Leaning forward, Hiccup licked up his length and let out a pleased hum at the shaky sigh that escaped Jack’s lips. He continued to lick around and up, taking the slightly tightening grip on his hair as a good sign. Jack, was in pure bliss. He’d been with a few people but Hiccup was easily taking the cake on blowjobs. He wanted to watch but he feared catching Hiccup’s eyes and finishing far earlier than he’d like. Before he could urge him on, Hiccup’s mouth surrounded half of his length.

            “Oh f-fuck, Hic…holy shit h-how are you so good at this…” Hiccup gave a hum in response, swirling his tongue on the tip before bobbing his head up and down. He kept that up until Jack began to push him farther down, Hiccup complying and soon deepthroating his boyfriend. Jack let out a moan that was borderline too loud, but neither of them could be bothered to care at this point. It wasn’t long before Jack was a moaning mess, his fingers tangled in Hiccup’s hair.

            “Fuck…H-hiccup I’m really close…” Hearing that only made Hiccup speed up and suck harder, his eyes shut just like Jack’s. As he was pushed over the edge, Jack had the decency to cover his mouth to muffle his moan. The brunet stayed in place as Jack shot his load into his mouth, letting the albino tremble and relax. Then he pulled away slowly and swallowed, panting softly while smirking up at Jack.

            “If you couldn’t be any fucking sexier, Jack.” With that he leaned up and kissed Jack deeply, letting him taste himself.

            “Y-yeah, well now it’s your turn. Though I doubt I’m gonna be that good…” Jack mumbled and switched places with him. Realization dawned on Hiccup but he couldn’t stop Jack from lifting up his shirt in time. Jack froze for a moment then looked up at him.

            “You didn’t tell me you have a…really big tattoo. Wait, where does its tail go?!” Now it was Hiccup’s turn to blush profusely. A jet-black dragon with a red eye circled around his naval with the word “Nightfury” written over the top. He was somewhat embarrassed about I, even though it was kind of obvious. As he went to respond Jack pulled his pants and boxers down to gasp. Not only was Hiccup much bigger than Jack, but the tail of the Nightfury wrapped around Hiccup’s dick with a black and red tail ending just below the head.

            “Hiccup, holy fuck! Didn’t this hurt like a fuckton?!” Jack was astonished, looking up at his boyfriend. Hiccup was trying to hide his face but he nodded.

            “Yeah, it did…I swear I thought about it a lot. I like it…plus it, kind of makes my dick more sensitive.” Jack could only shake his head before stroking him slowly. Hiccup gasped a little and bit his lip, looking at a now very sly looking Jack.

            “I didn’t know you were so tough, Hic. Don’t get me wrong, though, I fucking love it. I think it’s probably the sexiest thing I’ve seen.” At that Hiccup widened his eyes, then Jack got to work. Stroking the base, he sucked on the head and licked over all he could. Hiccup groaned softly and bit his knuckle, watching Jack closely. He was bigger than Jack in every aspect down there, which the frosty haired male loved. Taking inch by inch, he figured he could attempt to deepthroat him. He was forced to stop with about an inch left, on the verge of gagging. Hiccup kept his free hand gripping the couch arm, making sure to let Jack take it at his own pace. Before Hiccup knew it, he was tensing up, moans escaping freely from his lips.

            “Jack…close…” Was all he could manage before Jack took a deep breath and took every inch. With a gasp Hiccup groaned deeply and loudly, releasing down his throat. Jack closed his eyes tightly and swallowed what he could, but is gag reflex forced him to pull away near the end and let the last two shots land on his cheek and some in his hair. Both panted hard, looking at each other in the aftermath. Then Jack did something Hiccup didn’t expect. He had no time to react before it happened, as well. Jack pulled out his phone and leaned closer, taking a selfie with Hiccup’s still pretty much hard dick against his dirty cheek.

            “J-jack?? What was that for??” Hiccup almost panicked as Jack laughed.

            “Need a photo for the memory. Our first time doing anything sex related and tattoo reveals! I think it’s sexy.” Jack laughed again as Hiccup shook his head, his blush returning. Hiccup could be sexy, but he was still a dork at heart.


	2. Masturbation Monday

            “He was supposed to be here…I know I’m late but seriously, Jack, you could wait a little bit for me.” Hiccup muttered to himself as Toothless landed in the grove. He barely got to hang out with Jack anymore now that he had to help the village with training dragons, but any time they spent together was easily worth it. The first dragon tamer and the Spirit of Winter himself, what more could he ask for? Of course, Toothless didn’t like Jack at all; complained about him being too cold whenever Hiccup took Jack for a ride.

            After a few minutes Hiccup decided to look around. Jack wasn’t one to stand him up. Toothless decided to stay in the grove, not liking Jack enough to bother helping Hiccup with the search. The forest wasn’t particularly dense, but looking around while trying not to trip on a root or rock hindered him slightly. When he had been searching for about ten minutes, on the verge of giving up, he heard a voice from the distance. Following the noise, he noticed it was a male. Maybe it was Jack? Jack wasn’t normally that loud. Soon it became apparent they were moaning. Logic gone, he moved closer to the noise. When he saw the Winter Spirit, all of it clicked into place, and he blushed. It wasn’t the “In pain kind of moaning.”

            Sitting with his back against a tree, Jack was jerking off and moaning like no one would hear. Which was mostly true; Hiccup was the only one that could see him, let alone hear him. Hiccup wasn’t exactly an expert on the pleasures of the body, having stuck to the informative texts only. Ok, maybe he looked at the more taboo ones, but they all were about a man and a woman, which he would admit didn’t interest him. Sure, he’d touched himself a few times, but it was normally…a stop when he went to see Jack. Before he knew it, his own hand was trailing down to his pants. It had been a long time…

            Jack had his eyes closed, one had bracing himself against a rock while the other pumped away. Hiccup was later than usual, so he figured he’d wouldn’t be able to make it, or at least take even longer if he was held up. His mind began racing while he waited and before he knew it he was flying a distance away to take care of the tent in his pants. Now he was letting his mind go wild, always seeming to land on Hiccup when he bathed himself in the grove that day not long ago. Jack was always early, but that day Hiccup was earlier. He’d decided to wash himself off and to Jack’s luck, stripped naked and let his slender body show. He could never tell Hiccup about his spying, so it would stay jerk off material for him.

            By now Hiccup was watching from behind a tree, jerking himself off to the sight of Jack enjoying himself. Using his knuckle to silence any potential noises, he moved his hand eagerly. He was slightly jealous, however, because Jack seemed far more experienced. He was moving his hand in different ways and focusing on different parts at different times. Even clouded by lust, Hiccup’s mind was analysing everything about what was happening. When Jack began to moan louder and pump his hand faster, Hiccup could tell he was close. With one deep groan, Jack came hard onto the ground in front of him with 5 big shots of cum before dying down. Hiccup had to cover his mouth as he watched, the sight causing him to finish in his hand and the tree acting as his cover. As they both panted in bliss, Hiccup noticed something. Jack’s cum was freezing the ground in his patterns! That would make sex difficult, now that he thought about it.

            When Jack tucked himself away and stood up, Hiccup scurried to put himself away and scamper back to the grove as quietly as he could. Jack let out a pleased sigh and began walking towards the grove, deciding to enjoy the scenery. He swept his hand over trees, stopping dead in his tracks when he felt something on one of them. Something warm, wet, and sticky. He looked over and at his hand to widen his eyes, seeing the splash of cum there. Was someone watching him jerk off?! No one could see him, except…oh. As the realization dawned on him, he began walking very quickly to the grove. When he arrived, no one was around. He glided down on the wind to look around a bit, spying a note under a small rock. It was a page ripped from Hiccup’s notebook, left for Jack.

            “Waited a bit but had to run back to finish a project by tomorrow, sorry to have missed you. -H” Jack sighed softly and pocketed the note. So, Hiccup probably saw him jerking off. That’s bad. If that’s true, he jerked off to seeing him jerk off. That’s, actually not bad. Not bad at all. Having to confront him about it, however, now that’ll suck. Would Hiccup avoid him now, thought? The note made it clear he’s pretending it didn’t happen. Maybe a bit of return spying was due…

            Hiccup had rushed back to his home to avoid confrontation with Jack, not sure he could even look at him the same way after that. Getting a boner right in front of his might-be crush was not a good outcome. To distract himself, he worked into the night. It was probably the most work he’d gotten done in a long time, which posed another problem. More free time, which would mean more time to hang out with Jack. It’s not like he could hide it from him, Jack spoke to him quite frequently. Hiccup was well versed in making his conversations with Jack sound like he was speaking to himself, but they just happened to hang out in the grove as their place to speak freely. Climbing into bed, he tried to rid himself the memory of watching Jack. He did not succeed. Closing his eyes, he gave into his impure thoughts. Toothless was already asleep downstairs, and his father was on a trading expedition to make sure it succeeded. He could touch himself, and even be a little vocal if he wanted to.

            Jack was thinking about what he would say to Hiccup the next time he spoke to him, walking around the village while he passed the time. It definitely wasn’t going to be easy, but it could be worse. When the sun was farther below the horizon than not, Jack realized it was time to go “see” Hiccup. There weren’t any trees close enough to the Chief’s home for him to sit comfortable in, but with his powers he could float at the window easily enough. Even though Winter was drawing near, I wasn’t very cold recently, especially for Vikings. As soon as Jack peaked into the room, his cheeks flushed red.

            Hiccup was sitting up in bed, blanket thrown back to cover the bottom of his legs. His hand was down his pants, one eye closed. Jack could already feel his crotch stirring and he hadn’t even seen his cock! After a bit of movement, Hiccup pulled his member out and stroked himself. Jack watched intently and did the same, enjoying the same. Jack would admit that before he met Hiccup, he would watch cute teenagers learn to touch themselves, and a few times he even saw a few mess around with each other. As invasive and dirty as it was, he always enjoyed the live shows. Back then he could be in the same room and say/moan whatever he wanted, and could always slip outside to finish so the room wouldn’t freeze. Now, watching with the ability to get caught, it made it that more exciting for the Spirit.

            “Fuck…Jack…” As soon as Hiccup moaned that, Jack had to cover his mouth to silence a very pleased groan. Hiccup began to speed up his hand and so did Jack, hoping to finish at the same time. Then Hiccup surprised him again. He stopped for a moment and reached under his bed. His hand came back up with a small bottle. Jack could tell there was a label, but he couldn’t quite see what it read. Popping the cork off, Hiccup dipped two fingers into the oil-y looking liquid. The cogs in Jack’s head began spinning a little too late for him to realize what Hiccup was doing before he did it. Spreading his legs, Hiccup reached down and slowly pushed both fingers into himself. Jack was glad he was already covering his mouth, because the sight made him groan again. Hiccup began to move his fingers slowly and resumed pumping his member, letting out the occasional moan.

            Jack continued to stroke himself, making sure not a sound escaped himself. Soon the Viking began to get a little louder, Jack’s name becoming more frequent in his string of moans and swears. The Spirit watched as his whole body tensed, a loud moan escaping his lips as he came hard across his bed, blanket, and hand. Jack shook slightly and came into his own hand, as well as the wall just under the window. Heavy breathing filled the silence, both boys recovering.

            “Damn, it got everywhere this time…” Hiccup muttered to himself and to Jack’s continued surprise, licked his hand clean. Jack pulled up his pants and decide to leave Hiccup to clean up in peace. Wiping off the bed as best he could, the Viking then swapped out the blankets and fell into a deep sleep.

            The next day, Hiccup continued his work as normal. Jack came around in the afternoon, chatting to Hiccup like normal. Both managed to act normal, though their thoughts and anxiety about their usual private meeting was building as time passed. Jack left Hiccup about half an hour’s time before Hiccup would head to the grove, as usual. This time Toothless stayed at the house to rest, leaving Hiccup to walk there on his own. His anxiety was weaving its way into every corner of his mind, but he steeled himself onward. Avoiding it wasn’t going to do any good. When arrived, he saw Jack making patterns of ice along one rock wall. After climbing down Hiccup called out to him to grab his attention, walking over to him.

            “I know that look, Hiccup, but I have something to say too and I’d bet my staff it’s the same thing.” Jack spoke just as Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, making his cheeks turn slightly red and his posture sink a bit. When he heard the last part, his heart froze (no pun intended), and his mind raced.

            “I, know you caught me jerking off,” Jack started as his cheeks turned red, “a-and that’s ok! Cause I know you at least enjoyed the view. I kind of also…watched you last night. B-basically you heard me moan your name and I heard you moan mine. A lot. So…” Jack could feel snowflakes surrounding them, his emotional-induced loss of control kicking in, which only made his cheeks redder. Hiccup himself was turning a deep red, too embarrassed and shocked to think of what to say. After a moment, he shook his head before jumping forward and kissing Jack. Caught off guard, Jack tensed for a second before kissing back.

            “Thanks for doing all the talking…” The Viking muttered against Jack’s lips, the cold air maintaining his blush. Jack only chuckled a bit, holding him close.

            “You really think dating a Spirit is a good idea? Especially with Astrid and your dad?” He asked with a grin, knowing Hiccup wasn’t about to budge. He got his stubbornness from somewhere, after all.

            “My dad I can deal with. You’re kind of part of our religion, remember? Astrid, on the other hand…I have Toothless to protect me. As long as you’re not too close. Making them believe might be a bit difficult, though.” Hiccup gave him another peck on the lips before shaking his head again.

            “Plus, you’re a perv for spying on me last night.”

            “What?! You spied on me first!”

            Yeah, but how do I know you haven’t spied on people over the past hundreds of years?” At that Jack opened his mouth and raised his finger to retort, but stopped himself which made Hiccup laugh and fold his arms. He definitely wasn’t going to live that down, but at least he wouldn’t be spying on him anymore.


	3. Threesome Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from Day 1.

            “Jesus, Jack, you really need to stop squirming.” Aster groaned and pulled away for a moment. He’d been squirming ever since the tattoo got to his ass cheek and thigh. There wasn’t much more to go until it was off such sensitive skin. That didn’t stop Jack from going crazy. To be fair, it was his first tattoo, which was pretty crazy for how big and detailed it was.

            “E-excuse me for not keeping perfectly still while you destroy my skin in a place not meant for this…” Aster set the needle down and chuckled, looking up at him.

            “You joke about me feelin’ you up, but I definitely know of a way to make you forget all that pain.” With a grin, he placed a hand on Jack’s other thigh, making the albino blush.

            “A-aster, you know I’m dating Hiccup, I could never do that to him.” Despite just the idea of relief making Jack’s head a little fuzzy, his expression was serious. Aster only sighed and smiled at him.

            “Jack, you know I care about ya, even if you are an ass. It’s purely for relief. You’re doing pretty damn good, but you can’t hide it that much from me. Besides, have you heard of an open relationship? Or at least polyamory?” The Australian slowly rubbed Jack’s thigh in a more comforting way than sexual, making sure he didn’t do anything unwanted.

            “I’ve heard someone say open relationship but the other word, not so much…” Which figured to Aster; Jack was a pretty smart kid, but anything sexual tended to go past him. That was what Aster was for, though. He didn’t turn down many tattoos, which he prided himself in. He also prided himself in knowing all about how to please someone when half of his clients got tattoos on or probably-too-close-to genitals.

            “It’s like having more than one boyfriend. So…I’m implying that, if Hiccup is ok with it and you are too, that you take in an ol’ Australian for some lovin’ too.” Aster could feel himself blushing, even though he’d thought about asking him for a long time. He and Jack were close, but he wasn’t about to just snatch him away from someone he so obviously cared about.

            “Wait, y-you want to date me? And Hiccup, at the same time? Does that mean like threesomes? Wait what interest do you have in Hiccup, anyway? You haven’t even met him.” Aster chuckled a bit and shook his head.

            “You talk so highly of him, I figure he’s at least as good as you. Yes, it does mean threesomes. You like that idea~?” Aster asked his question with a smug grin, watching Jack’s dick slowly harden in front of him from the thought. He didn’t move, however, waiting for the go ahead from Jack.

            “I-I’ll talk to him. But yes, the idea of a threesome with you and Hiccup sounds fucking amazing. So, could you…you know…” He stammered slightly as Aster grabbed his member and stroked him slowly.

            “Suck you off? Hmm, I think you might owe me something in return during your stay if I do.” He hovered dangerously close to Jack’s cock, yet still just moved his hand slowly. Jack let out a shaky breath and nodded a bit.

            “G-gladly, Aster. Though, I have a feeling you’re a lot better at this than I am.” Aster shook his head with a grin before taking Jack into his mouth. He was right, but Aster was nice enough to not gloat at someone who was just inexperienced. He began to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue all over. Jack moaned freely and leaned his head back. With their little talk and now a very skilled mouth, attached to a very sexy tattoo artist, around his dick, all the pain from before was a distant memory.

            Jack was far less embarrassed with Aster than he ever would be with Hiccup, since they had done everything a couple would do without touching. As much as they could fight with each other, they were tightly knit. They would occasionally send nudes to each other to see if they should send it to their current significant other, recommend good porn if they found it, pointed out totally fuckable people while hanging out, and even kiss a little as partings. All of that and more was why Jack had no problem moaning out and melting above the Australian.

            “Aster…holy fuck your mouth feels soooooo good…f-fuck Aster I ain’t gonna last long…” Jack continued his string of praises and swears, his eyes shut tight. Aster glanced up at him and hummed around his cock, making it feel that much better. Jack had the urge to look down and watch when Aster hummed, which was his last mistake. As soon as they made eye contact Jack groaned loudly and came in his mouth. Aster happily drank it all down, continuing after a few moments even after his orgasm to make him shake. When he pulled away he licked his lips and chuckled.

            “Damn, Jack, didn’t know you were so easy to make crumble. That was what, maybe five minutes?” The smack to the head Aster received in response only made him laugh as he stood up.

            “Ready to continue?” He asked and grabbed the needle again, looking to Jack. Jack, still reeling from his mind-blowing orgasm, nodded, and closed his eyes. For the next hour Aster had little trouble with Jack squirming. He couldn’t move that much without any energy, after all. That night Aster finished the tattoo and helped Jack get dressed, making sure to not touch the tattooed area too much. After a simple dinner of ramen, Aster pulled Jack into bed with him and helped him get some painless sleep.

In the morning Aster woke slowly, on his back, to quite the sight. Jack was in his lap, still in his pajamas; a pair of Aster’s boxers and one of his shirts as well. He didn’t expect to sleep much since they planned to do the tattoo almost through the night to get it done. After a few blinks, he noticed the mischievous look on Jack’s face, then the tent in the loose boxers. If Aster didn’t already have morning wood, he definitely would have now.

“Morning, Aster~” Jack said and rolled his hips down, “I thought of a way to repay you for that fucking amazing blow yesterday. I saw the way you looked at me when I put these on. I have to admit, it _is_ pretty sexy. It’s your boxers we’re going to ruin, too, so that’s doubly better for me!” Aster groaned and rocked his hips up a bit, hating Jack’s flawless logic. It _was_ far too sexy, and it _would_ be a pain to have to do laundry once Jack was gone. Aster only slept in a pair of boxers, so it could have been worse. Before he could devise a way to get him back, the albino’s hips began moving like his life depended on it.

Both Aster and Jack were moaning carelessly, letting their hands wander. One of Aster’s hands stayed on Jack’s hip to steady him and make sure the pace stayed. His other roamed up his chest, down his sides, and even occasionally pinched a nipple causing Jack to yelp. Jack’s hands were all over Aster, trying to take him all in. When Jack’s breathing became ragged and his hands found their place on Aster’s chest, he knew he was getting close. With that information, Aster sat up and kissed Jack deeply, running a hand through the back of his hair. Jack kissed back eagerly and they made out for a few minutes, their grinding slowing down. When they pulled away for air, Aster smiled a little.

            “Close, mate. Why don’t you be good and cum first, eh?” Jack had to admit, the words were a killer coming out of a groggy and horny Aster Bunnymund, but the feral look in his eyes was the icing on the cake. Jack held on tightly to Aster and moaned in his hear, soaking the front of the boxers hanging on his waist. Aster pressed up into Jack and came as well, almost growling into the albino’s ear. After moments of panting, Aster chuckled slightly breathlessly.

            “That was quite the wake-up call, Jack. I really hope Hiccup says yes to me tagging along, or at least you can do that to him because whew.” With the whistle Jack laughed and got up.

            “Well the tattoo is all a ploy to get us to sleep together for the first time, but having it is a plus. Wait!” He grabbed his phone from his back and quickly climbed back into Aster’s lap, taking a photo of their clearly cum-soaked boxers. Jack had told Aster about his sex scrapbook, but Aster never thought he would make his way in there. Of course, no one would really know that it was him in the picture except for him and Jack, but he was now there nonetheless. Soon Jack left his best friend to do laundry and to get his own plans ready. He still had to think of a way to get Hiccup alone on a free day.

            It was two days later that Aster got a text from Jack, wondering what it would be. He should be with Hiccup, if he’d remembered correctly. He didn’t expect the picture of Jack with two thick ropes of cum on his cheek and hair, holding up a peace sign next to a tattooed dick. Wait, didn’t that tattoo look familiar?

            “Aww fuckin’ hell…”

            Jack winced when the “sent” noise played. Definitely not the way he expected to start _this_ conversation.

            “Ok, don’t freak out.” Jack said and climbed into Hiccup’s lap, trying to comfort him. He was sure Hiccup would be onboard for it. 90% sure. Maybe 75%.

            “My really, really, really good friend Aster wants to kind of have a threesome. B-but more than that! Like, a threesome sexually but also a threesome emotionally.” Hiccup sighed softly and smiled a little at Jack.

            “A poly relationship?” As soon as Hiccup said the word Jack’s cheeks turned red. Hiccup always seemed to know more than he did.

            “So, he wants to date both of us, which I’m guessing you do too, so you send him a selfie with my dick?” Jack nodded so quickly and firmly it almost worried Hiccup, “All right then, if you trust and like him that much then clearly it’s worth a shot.” Hiccup then kissed Jack, chuckling when he squealed in excitement. Setting up a meeting would be something else, though.

            _The wind was howling just outside the window, snow piled up outside so much it blocked the door. That didn’t stop the duo, however. Overly sensitive flesh exposed to the heat from the electronic heater. A tongue running over the recently inked dick, making sure to not be rough in anyway. He did the work, after all, he knew how much I had hurt to put on. Even so, that didn’t stop him from taking every inch of his cock into his mouth. They’d done this so many times already, but it was all part of the deal. Every time one got the other off, they’d switch places. What better pastime for one eager to learn, and another very willing to teach. The storm was supposed to be dying down soon, but they couldn’t care less. Tongue and lips gliding up and down effortlessly, moans and even whimpers filling the room. Soon enough the teacher was swallowing another load, the student shaking from another orgasm so numerous he couldn’t count anymore. Every time he licked the tail of the tattoo as a parting gift, ready for the same service in return until he could do it as effortlessly as he._

Hiccup woke up abruptly the morning of his meeting with Aster, his mind racing. Why did he dream of that, of all things? Checking under his blanket, he sighed deeply. Doing laundry before guests come over isn’t really that bad, just another chore to make his morning miserable. Hiccup had planned to make dinner for Jack and Aster, hoping to be a good host…for his boyfriend and new boyfriend. Ok it’s weird and nerve-wracking, but he was honestly excited too.

            When there was a knock at his door, Hiccup opened the door and felt his heart drop. Maybe that wasn’t the right term, but he felt something. Jack was smiling brightly, and Aster had a look that said he already knew. Of course he did, Jack sent a picture of Hiccup’s dick! He saw the tattoo!

            “Hey, come in.” Hiccup gestured them in and smiled a little, making sure to keep his cool. It was kind of awkward, but it’s not like it was the worst situation. It just meant they already knew each other a bit. After their little introductions they proceeded to eat, talking quite a bit. Hiccup and Aster didn’t really know each other, just heard a few things through Jack. Of course their spin on something was slightly different than Jack had said it, but never in bad health.

            “Jack, I think you should know something.” Hiccup finally said while he was putting up the dishes. Jack was clearing the table, making sure Aster didn’t do anything. Hiccup would have wanted to stop Jack, too, but that argument would last through the night.

            “What is it?” He asked in return, setting the last of the plates next to Hiccup on the counter. Aster was listening too, since it was no private conversation, yet he was certain what he was about to tell the albino.

            “Well. Aster and I kind of already, know each other. Not really until now but, he’s the one that gave me the tattoo…and taught me how to give blowjobs.” He glanced at Jack after a moment, who was standing there with a blank expression. After it all clicked in his head, he made Hiccup wince.

            “What?! Wait, Aster do you fuck everyone you give a tattoo?!” Before Jack continued he froze, feeling Hiccup’s eyes suddenly dig into his back.

            “Did you to fuck last weekend?” Hiccup didn’t think he’d ever seen Jack turn around that quickly with such a panicked expression before. Aster then spoke, putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

            “To answer you, Jack, it depends on the person and their tattoo. We may have messed around a little which was as result of me asking about the three of us. I was under the impression Jack told you, so I’m sorry.” He tightened his grip on Jack’s shoulder ever so slightly, making the smaller male lower his head.

            “I did Hiccup’s tattoo maybe a year or two ago, during a big snowstorm. His friend Astrid, one of my regulars, recommended him to me. Said her best friend had a special request. We got snowed in the day I did it so he had to stay for a few days. If he wasn’t in so much pain he would have been embarrassed by all hell.” At that Hiccup turned slightly red, making Aster chuckle and Jack become very interested in the story.

            “Clearly, he didn’t expect to stay for so long, so he had to borrow clothes we bundled up. He opened up a little and somehow, we got to sex, which he admitted he had no experience. Now me, being the graceful man that I am, I offered to teach him how to give blowjobs like a pro. I wasn’t about to do more than that, but we went at it. A lot.” Hiccup was still red but when Jack looked at him for confirmation, he nodded a bit.

            “So what you’re saying is…I have a thing for attracting guys with _really_ skilled mouths?” Aster just shook his head as Hiccup smiled slyly.

            “Yeah, we can talk our way out of a situation. You, on the other hand…” Jack looked at Hiccup with shock and mock betrayal, making Aster laugh.

            “I can too talk my way out of a situation!” There was a flash of a look between Hiccup and Aster that Jack was too late to notice. Before he could move Hiccup was in his face with an almost dark grin.

            “Can you talk your way out of taking both of us tonight?” Hiccup nearly growled, the flip having been switched. Aster was still against his back, the two taller males trapping him. Jack let out a noise between a whimper and mewl, his cheeks flaring red.

            “M-maybe I don’t want to, y-you don’t know.” When they both laughed Jack’s cheeks turned a shade darker. He gasped as Aster picked him up and carried him to Hiccup’s bedroom. It was late into the night, and all the lights were off. Hiccup, being far more romantic than Jack, for the most part, had lit candles all over the room. It was just light enough to see what they were doing and see anyone’s tattoos without detail. Aster set Jack onto the bed and got on one side of him, while Hiccup moved to the other.

            “You know, Hiccup, I know everything about Jack. Every part of him that’s sensitive, and everything he likes. Best part is, he told me it all. Like how he could cum just hickeys.” As the Australian spoke, Jack began shaking his head quickly. He gasped when the last line was said, sitting up.

            “I trusted you, Kangaroo! You know what, two can play at that game. Aster his hypersexuality!” It was Aster’s turn to gasp and blush, glaring at Jack. Hiccup was already laughing hard, holding his stomach. Before they could continue bickering he held up a hand and calmed down.

            “C-come on, guys. I get it’s more fun to figure that stuff out, but it’s fine. We’re all dating now, remember? I suppose two boyfriends is good for you, though, Aster. What with hypersexuality. Especially with Jack as one of them.” He leaned forward and kissed them both, still smiling.

            “To be serious for a moment, I kind of meant you taking both of us at the same time, Jack. Are you sure you want to? We aren’t exactly small. Same size, actually.” Jack took a moment to actually think it over, looking at both of them. After weighing all the outcomes he nodded.

            “Yeah, I can handle it. Even if I can’t it’s the two of you, so I trust you anyway. If it doesn’t work out you can take turns on me anyway.” With that they nodded and began pulling Jack’s clothes off eagerly. Within minutes Jack was sat naked with his back against Aster’s bare chest and his own chest pressed to Hiccup’s bare chest. Aster was already starting the hickeys on his neck while he and Hiccup tried to push their tongue into the other’s mouth. When they had to pull away for air Aster pulled Jack’s head to the side and made out with him, giving him no respite. Hiccup decided to give Jack a hickey, pulling his own pants off. Aster pulled away quicker than Hiccup, knowing Jack had to breathe at some point. He got up quickly to strip naked, then moved back and made out with Hiccup while Jack watched hungrily.

            The feeling of Aster behind him and Hiccup pressed in front of him was like Heaven to Jack. With messy kisses still going, hands began to wander all over. Soon they settled on quite comfortable places. Aster’s hand wrapped around Jack and Hiccup’s cock with his other holding his hip. Hiccup had one of Jack’s nipples pinched while his other hand reached far to grab Aster’s cock. Jack was holding onto Hiccup’s reaching arm and Aster’s pleasing one, in the middle of the blissful mess.

            Jack was by far the loudest and most vocal of the three, which only served to spur them forward. After a moment of almost pure hands, Aster lifted jack up a little and scooted even closer to Hiccup. They had to lean back a little to get into the right position but soon there was no room between their bodies at all. Jack began to tremble a little, realisation dawning on him; this was definitely going to hurt.

            “Jack, it’s ok. Try to relax.” Hiccup cooed and helped Aster hold him up. Suddenly two of Aster’s fingers were on his lips and there was hot breath on his ear.

            “Suck.” Aster commanded and with a shudder, Jack complied. Hiccup’s cheeks turned red as he watched, feeling his cock throb against Aster’s. Totally worth it. After a few moments Aster pulled his hand away and downward, pushing both into Jack right away. Part of them sending test nudes to each other also included every single sext picture Jack had ever sent, including the use of his toy collection. How could Aster possibly refuse basically sexting with Jack? I surprised Hiccup when Jack took both fingers with no difficulty, but after some thought he realized he shouldn’t be surprised at all. It was Jack, of course he’d stretched himself before.

            “Come on, Hic, you might as well stretch him too if your dick is going in him too.” Aster said and spread his fingers to scissor Jack, making him let out a long moan. Hiccup only nodded before shoving his fingers down Jack’s throat. He did know that Jack loves it rough, fortunately. Once he decided they were wet enough he pushed them in with Aster’s fingers and scissored him as well. That made Jack tense and shake in newfound pain, but it didn’t last long. Soon enough Jack was moaning into Hiccup’s shoulder and trying to grind into their fingers. That was the cue to get moving. With their fingers out, Hiccup and Aster looked to each other before to Jack.

            “H-hiccup first…it’ll be less awkward to move around…” Jack answered before they could even ask, smiling a little at Hiccup. With a gulp Hiccup nodded, moving Jack with help from Aster onto his cock. Jack moaned and shook a little once he was all the way down. His largest toy wasn’t as big as Hiccup, but it was close so he didn’t have too much trouble. The real challenge was about to come. Hiccup was in bliss, doing his best to not start moving. Hiccup helped lean back with Jack, exposing his ass to Aster. Right before he put it in, he kissed the back of Jack’s neck.

            It wasn’t as bad as the tattoo moving to the inside of his thigh, but it was damn close. Aster managed to make it halfway in before Jack had to stop him from the pain. Despite their arousal they stayed completely still, doing their best to comfort Jack. Hiccup began to stroke him to help, which definitely did. When Jack began to moan Aster took that as a sign to move again. Before he knew it he was pressed between them again, only with both seated as deep as they could get in the position. Besides the stinging, Jack felt amazing. Feeling this full was definitely new, but very welcome.

            Aster began to move Jack up which caused Hiccup to help, setting a slow rhythm of movement. Jack tried to speed them up fairly soon, but they could only do so much. Jack was moaning like crazy, but Aster and Hiccup weren’t too far off from him. It would be a miracle if Hiccup didn’t get a noise complaint the next day.

            “Close…” Jack managed to say after some time. His body tensing and even tightening around the other two was proof of that, which made them speed up. Aster began to make out with Hiccup over Jack’s shoulder as they pulled him down as far as he could go. That was the last straw for the albino, letting himself go. He probably hadn’t cum that hard ever in his life, but later he only cared about the fact it would happen a lot in the future. When Jack came, Aster and Hiccup followed suit at the same time, filling Jack to the brim. Once they came down from their high, they stayed in the same position, panting heavily. Hiccup chuckled breathlessly, looking at his boyfriends.

            “So much for doing laundry today…” When they pulled out of Jack, cum began to leak onto the blanket. That didn’t stop the three of them from getting just as close as moments ago only under the blanket. That night they slept deeply and peacefully, dreaming of their new future together.


End file.
